An industrial grade freezer may suddenly fail and become unable to maintain storage temperatures with a required range. If the freezer fails and there is insufficient time to diagnose and repair the failure or move the materials stored within to another freezer, the stored materials can become unusable.
Advance warning of impending failure would be highly desirable.